


Gala

by Bloodyryver804



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyryver804/pseuds/Bloodyryver804
Summary: ‘You've known me for all of two seconds and we have mostly made out how could like me that much’ I said messing with him He flushes to where there is a light tint on his cheeks.‘Cause you're cute, great kisser, and snarky. so win-win, what more could I wish for.’  He's states like it obvious and kisses me again. Its gentle and I love it.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 7





	Gala

He was at a waitering job. This gig was high up and Micheals pretty positive it was a gala. Why else would every female be wearing black and blue dresses and the guys wearing tuxedos. Also the reason he was wearing a half tux with a bow tie. 

His normal attire consisted of tight black jeans with loose tops and colorful hair. Oh and that's the other thing his boss made him dye his hair a normal color right now it was a dark brown and done nicely. For the love of god, his hair is always a mess!

On the other hand about an hour ago a hot blonde walked in with bright blue eyes and his hair in a quiff. The buttons on his shirt looked about ready to pop open with how tight it was. He looked quite uncomfortable either at the setting or clothes, maybe both. 

We made eye contact Michael looked away first because he realized his food tray was empty. Then he went to the back to get more with the feeling of blondies eyes still on his back. Michael was in the back for about 10 minutes. When he came out blue eyes was standing a bit away at a table talking to two dudes.

Walking his way doing the route he was given to serve whatever nonsense was on the tray it smelled horrible but people obviously loved it because this was the fifth time Micheal has had to refill it in the last hour. Not important.

During the last half an hour these things go by so slow Micheal has made eye contact with blue eyes multiple times. As he was doing now and you wanna know what the fucker did he winked at him like dude i'm trying to focus. 

Right then and there Michael ran into someone full force. The tray fell out of his hand and down he went onto the floor and you wanna know who he knocked over Mister Jake River big fancy douche bag. Oh and was he mad. Michael scrambled up trying not to start crying in front of everyone.

‘I'm sorry sir so sorry, I wasn't paying attention could I get you a towel or something..’ for the tray and the contents had fallen partially on him, me, and on the floor 

‘No!’ he growled out ‘I can very well do it myself better pay attention boy or i'll get you fired’ he practically yelled at me. I turned in the direction of what is called the servants room. Taking a glance at blue eyes who looked slightly worried, I just glared at him and the bastard smirked like it wasn't his fault that Michael almost got pummeled and fired.

Michael got to cleaning up, my shirt untucked from my pants.I really wanted to punch something. Like badly needed to punch someone or something. 

Blue eyes walked in about ten minutes of me cleaning myself. I turned to glare and he just bit his bottom lip nervously which I just now noticed had a lip ring in 

‘I'm sorry’ Blue said. 

‘and what are you sorry for …’ I said trailing of seeing if he'd give me his name. He looked me in the eyes.

‘Oh the names Luke and for making you lose focus’ he stated like it was obvious.

‘What makes you think it was you..’ I said, turning around to finish wiping out some sort of orange cream for my hair with a wet cloth which was making my hair bleed, thankfully. He just chuckled 

‘Cause you were looking at me’ and without looking at him I knew he was smirking, that smug blue eyed bastard. So I just said bluntly and without any hesitation 

‘Don't be cocky I just tripped over my feet. I was completely focused on what I was doing’ he just scoffed next thing I knew I was pressed up to the sick with him at my back 

‘Oh really’ he looked at me though mirror hands on my waist. Pressing against me. 

‘Yes, really’ I responded mockingly. I pushed him off and turned back against the wall leaning on it apparently he took this as a sign to push up against me again so this time we were face to face his bottom half pushed into my front half.

'I have two questions first…’ he grinded into me ‘what's your name second he did it again, letting out a small groan. ‘are you into guys.’ 

‘My name is Micheal and what's it to you Mysterious blue eyed blonde’ I thrust my hips a bit eliciting moans out of both of us. He just chuckled, grinning when he heard me moan.

‘I'd like to know..‘ he ground his hips into mine again making my let out a soft groan ‘...because I'd like to ask you out’ this time he brought his lips to my neck licking a bit while continuously grinding onto me. 

My hands going to his hips pulling closer him exposing my neck as well. ‘In that case I just might be why don't we try to figure it out’ I said tugging his hips and and kissing him. When I pulled back there was a dazed look in his eyes. After a few seconds he grinned.

‘So, about that date, you gonna say yes?’ He asks with hope in his beautiful blue eyes.

‘Counting the fact that we just had a hot make out session, Id say why not?’ grinning like a fool when I said it. He looks at my hair. Confusion crosses his features.

‘What's your natural hair color since it looks like your hair was dyed. Fyi its faded in some spots.’

‘Oh its at it natural color or just about. I color my hair different all the time under the dye it's a lilac color which is going to be a pain to get back...’ I mumble that last part under my breath. ’This color is just for tonight my boss said I need to “look professional and not like a moody emo teenager” were just about his exact words I think.’

‘Teenager? Wait how old are you?’ He questions pulling away slightly since we were still pressed to each other.

‘I'm twenty, why?’ A look of relief crosses his face I didn't understand why though.

‘Because I'm twenty-three and if you were under eighteen it'd be awkward cause im pretty sure it's illegal. You said teenager so I panicked a bit.’ 

Well lukey charms Im legal so we're all good’ I say grinning. 

‘good because I like you too much to have to stop seeing you.’ he responded smiling brightly.

‘You've known me for all of two seconds and we have mostly made out how could like me that much’ I said messing with him He flushes to where there is a light tint on his cheeks.

‘Cause you're cute, great kisser, and snarky. so win-win, what more could I wish for.’ He's states like it obvious and kisses me again. Its gentle and I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think and what i could improve of my writing this is my first serious oneshot


End file.
